Basketball: Sweet And Simple
by kita71998
Summary: Non-yaoi fanfic with Ogiwara Shigehiro fulfilling his role of the original, which will affect the story, but not that much. No romances decided or even if there are going to be romances. Rated T so far because I don't know what else. Enjoi.


**Hey, kita71998 here! I do not own Kuroko no Basket or any of the characters spawned within the mind of the genius that wrote Kuroko no Basket. I do own the OC's I create though… PM me if you like my ideas and would like to use my OC's. This is a non-yaoi action-packed story because (I'm not a homophobe) I just don't see why almost all the fanfics in this section are yaois, and I saw the need to create a story for those actual fans of the game of basketball within KnB. If you take offense from this message at all, you really shouldn't have because I'm just creating a story that the basketball fans of KnB might like. So without further ado, here it is! First story ever (but plenty of experience writing those boring essays you write in high school) so R&R!**

**Thoughts: ****_Are going to be in Italics_**

**Regular Narrator Stuff: **are going to be like this

**Speech: **"blah blah"

**Time Lapses: demonstrated by a *time***

Basketball: Sweet and Simple

Chapter 1: Bad First Impressions

The boy, dressed in a black school uniform with an orange tie that managed to match with his vibrant orange hair, adjusted his orange tie and proceeded to yawn, letting the warm air within his lungs escape from his mouth and into the air, creating a hot mist that floated up into the air. Wiping the small tears that had developed in the corner of his eyes using the sleeve of his brand new uniform, he continued to move forward at his relaxed pace of walking. Finally, he came to a stop in front of a gate. The gate led to a two-story blue house; a hoop hung over the garage door and a garden of beautiful flowers adorned the front yard. The boy looked up at a second-story window to see a pale blue blur vanish from the window.

Light disappeared from the second-story window as the boy leaned against the gate and waited. After waiting for half a minute, the boy got impatient and threw the gate open. He briskly walked across the front yard, avoiding the garden, arrived at the front door, and twisted the doorknob. As if he didn't expect it to be locked, he opened the door and stormed in. A few moments later, he came out carrying a smaller, similarly dressed, teal-haired boy by the nape of his neck and closed the door to the house. As soon as he had locked the door, he dropped the smaller boy on the ground.

The orange-haired boy scolded the "Kuroko, you take too long getting ready! Now we're gonna be late on our first day of school!"

The boy named Kuroko stared at the other boy. "Ogiwara-kun…"

Ogiwara asked, "What?"

Kuroko pointed. "You forgot your bag."

Ogiwara took a second to comprehend Kuroko's words before realizing that he did not feel the weight of a book bag upon his shoulder. "CRAP! And I put my basketball club registration form in there! What am I going to do, Kuroko?"

*About 6 hours later*

A blonde man dressed in an Air-Jordan T-shirt, khakis and a pair of flip-flops strolled through the relatively new halls of the one of the top academic middle schools in the country. Finally, he came to a stop in front of the brand-new gym that was covered in the colors of orange and black that made for a rather weird visual effect that reminded all of a tiger, just waiting to pounce. He took a key out from his back pocket, placed it in the keyhole, and opened the double-doors into the gym. Six standard basketball hoops hung from the ceiling over a court covered with random lines here and there. As he picked out the basketball court boundaries, he put his hand to his head and asking himself what he had always been asking himself, ever since he married her, ever since he had moved here, ever since _then_, what he found so interesting here.

Perhaps it was the athletes coming out of nowhere, pouring, if you could describe the average of one or two a year as pouring, into the major sport leagues. Most of the time, they seemed to fade in the background, discriminated against and then forgotten. But every once in a while, one would come along, one with such talent and potential, but always, they would still follow their fellow countrymen out the minds of the average fan. He asked himself if they had been given the proper training, the proper encouragement, the proper tools, would they still be lying broken on the floor? Or would they float up into the rafters and into history as something more than a benchwarmer or the minor leaguer that was?

Constantly, ever since he had moved here, he had validated every decision with the determination of understanding, seeing for himself. And now, Japanese basketball would transform his life. Not that he had already known that.

*An Hour Later*

A brown-haired boy tied his new kicks as tight as possible. He patted them for the umpteenth time before standing and heading out of the locker room and into the gym. As he took in the high ceiling and the gym's relatively small capacity, he grinned. Every time he took a step, his shoes squeaked upon the hardwood.

A voice pierced through the quiet. "Oy! Freshie! Slap that silly grin off your face and get in line with the other freshmen!"

The boy turned his head towards the direction of the voice. A blond man stood with his arms crossed in front of two rows of kids with their hands behind their backs. The boy quickly joined the ranks of freshmen waiting to try out for the Meikou basketball team.

**Oh yeah and I like keeping it consistent with the manga, so every time the manga updates, I'll definitely try to come back and edit all the chapters to fit (minor edits are going to be like scores and stuff like that, but my OC's will not change that much)**

**Updates to this: I'm a high school student (with tons of honor classes and SAT and all that other shit that basically spells out my future career when all I want to do is read manga) so don't expect this to be updated weekly or even monthly (322 words in the story so far (excluding these bold words and the title and all that stuff) …**

**SPOILER ALERT:dont look down if you are actually interested in reading more of my story**

**I'm going for a more-GoMs+UKs approach to this story**


End file.
